Compañeros de viaje
by MiA RiE
Summary: El mismo viaje, los mismos mundos. Pero esta vez Fye y Kurogane no estan juntos. ¿Que pasara entre ellos? Historia semiparalela a Viajando juntos. [Shonenai]


**Hola! Aqui una nueva historia! **

Mmmm... como os lo explico... es la misma historia que "Viajando juntos" (la continuacion de una habitacion cerrada) pero este fic no tiene nada que ver con "Una habitacion cerrada".  
"Compañeros de viaje" y "Viajando juntos" Se parecen bastante (de hecho el primer cpaitulo es practicamente igual) pero la diferencia es que en esta Fye y Kurogane no estan juntos! (almenos de momento jeje)

Pasaran por los mismos mundos (15 o 16 segun evolucione la historia) pero no son pareja...  
¿Que ocurrira entre estos dos?.¿Se declararan?.¿Que historias viviran en los mismos mundos?

* * *

**MIRAGE**

Llegaron a un mundo nuevo, un lugar rodeado de árboles, con un gran lago y una cabaña pequeña y discreta en el centro de este.

- Mmmm... ¿Donde estamos? - Preguntó Fye.  
- Estáis en Mirage. Una dimensión perdida. - Susurró una voz a sus espaldas.  
- ¿EEEEEH? -Gritaron todos a la vez.- ¿Quien anda ahí?  
- Buenos días. Soy Rumiko.

Una mujer alta y delgada con una largísima melena negra y lisa se posó ante los chicos.  
- ¿Yuuko? -Preguntó Syaoran.  
- No. Pero soy una prima suya. Acompañadme a mi casa, tengo que hablar con vosotros.

Rumiko levantó una mano y un puente fe madera que llegaba desde la orilla a la humilde cabaña salió del agua.  
-Seguidme. -La mujer cogió la mano de Sakura y empezó a andar por el puente.  
- Syaoran... -Mokona susurró para que Rumiko no la oyese, tenia los ojos abiertos.- En esa cabaña... Hay muchos tipos de magia, y también una pluma de Sakura.  
- Entonces vamos.

Los chicos atravesaron el puente detrás de Sakura y la delgada mujer hasta llegar a la cabaña. Cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron dentro vieron que el interior de esa cabaña sucia y roñosa era el interior de un palacio espectacular. Se veía enorme y muy lujoso.  
- Hyu, hyu! -Dijo Fye.- ¡Menuda mansión!  
- Esto es Mirage, -explicó Rumiko- la tierra perdida donde nada es lo que parece y todo puede ser lo que deseas.  
- ¿También eres bruja? -Gruñó Kurogane.  
- Sí, como Yuuko. Pero yo no cumplo deseos ha cambio de un alto precio. Yo solo veo el futuro y el pasado con apoyar mi mano sobre el corazón de alguien. También puedo hacer que vivas de una ilusión o venderte objetos mágicos. Como ese báculo de ahí.  
- Fye... -Syaoran estaba muy sorprendido.- ¿Ese no es tu báculo?  
- Correcto. Imaginé que Yuuko no se lo quedaría. O sea que aquí es donde están todos los objetos que se le venden.  
- No. Tu tatuaje no lo encontraras aquí.  
- Bueno, técnicamente no es un objeto.  
- Donde esta. -Dijo de repente Kurogane.  
- He dicho que el tatuaje del mago no...  
- ¡DONDE ESTA MI ESPADA!  
- Ah... Eso. Tu espada tiene un alto precio.  
- Cual.  
- Mmmm... Ya sé... No volver a Japón.  
- Entonces métetela por donde te quepa.

Kurogane siempre habia dejado claro a sus compañeros de viaje que él sólo queria volver a su mundo y con frases como esta lo confirmaba. Pero Fye cada vez que oía algo así notaba una punzada en el corazón.

- Bien, -prosiguió Syaoran.- Has dicho que tienes que decirnos algo. También tienes un objeto que deseamos.  
- Aja. Pero no vayas tan rápido, dejad que os enseñe uno de los objetos que no están en venta.

Rumiko les guió hasta una enorme habitación con un ventana al lado derecho y un antiguo espejo de pié que estaba apoyado en la pared opuesta a la puerta.  
- Antes de explicaros la magia de este espejo necesito que miréis por esa ventana y me digáis que veis.  
- Muy fácil, -Respondió enseguida Sakura- Un precioso campo de flores!  
- ¿Eh? - Syaoran estaba sorprendido.- Yo, yo veo un denso bosque con unas antiguas runas.  
Kurogane alzó la mirada.  
- Oye mocoso, allí tan solo se ven unas montañas robustas, oscuras y nevadas.  
- ¡Que divertido! -Fye sonreía y apoyaba una mano en la pared, al lado de la ventana- Yo veo una cascada preciosa a la que le sigue un río con muchas curvas, rodeado de plantas de colores vibrantes. Esto es porque estamos en Mirage ¿verdad?  
- En efecto. Cada uno ve por la ventana su interior. -Rumiko les miró uno por uno.- Tu eres la felicidad y la pureza personificadas Sakura, por eso ves flores. Tu Syaoran eres lo recóndito, y aguardas un valor y una personalidad increíble en tu interior. Tu Kurogane eres frío y lejano como las montañas, pero sé que tras esas montañas hay unos verdes campos llenos de amabilidad. Y tú Fye, bueno podríamos decir que eres imprevisible, camaleónico y alegre como un río. Pero dime ¿ que esconde la cueva que hay tras la cascada?

Todos se quedaron en silencio. La verdad es que nadie sabía del pasado de Fye ni de sus secretos.  
- Pues yo... -Mokona rompió el silencio- ¡Yo veo el mar!. ¡Es una playa preciosa!  
- ¿Playa? -Fye puso cara de curiosidad.- ¿Que es la playa?  
- ¡QUEEEEEEEEE? -Todos se giraron hacia el mago asombrados.  
- Fye, no me digas... ¿No me digas que no sabes lo que es una playa?  
- Pues no! JeJe  
- Es normal, -objetó Mokona- En el país de Fye no hay mar ni playa y no hemos pasado por ningún país de la costa.  
Kurogane miró de reojo al mago. Le extrañaba que alguién no supiera qué era una playa, tenía ganas de explicarle, enseñarle qué era una playa, ero se quedo ahí plantado sin decir nada mirando por l aventana esas montañas frias y distantes, cómo él.

Rumiko se giró y se acercó al espejo, luego llamo la atención de los otros para que la escuchasen.  
- Con este espejo pasa una cosa parecida que con la ventana. Cada uno ve lo que mas desea. Vamos, intentad miraros, veréis reflejado vuestro deseo más sincero.  
- Eso vamos a comprobarlo! -Kurogane se acercó rápidamente.- Debería verme con mi querida espada ganando a un terrible adversario y... ¿Que? -Kurogane se quedó plantado delante del espejo con cara de sorpresa que se volvió una expresión de enfado en unos instantes.- Oye este espejo esta estropeado!  
- Mi espejo funciona perfectamente y lo que tu ves reflejado es lo que quieres de verdad.  
- ¡Mentira!  
- ¿Que pasó Kurotan?.¿Que viste? -Preguntó Fye curioso.  
- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! -El ninja se puso de mal humor y empezó a pensar. Al otro lado del espejo se había visto a si mismo sonriendo con Sakura y Syaoran y hablando y riendo con Fye muy alegremente. También había visto como Fye le contaba cosas de su pasado y finalmente como este le besaba. Kurogane no quería para nada un beso del mago, pero empezó a pensar que en el fondo si que le interesaba saber más de él, que le contara sus secretos y que su confianza creciera.

- Bien, voy a mirar yo. -Sakura se adelantó, se colocó muy sonriente delante del espejo y se quedó mirándolo esperando a que pasara algo. Pero parecía que nada pasaba porque la princesa miraba y miraba pero su sonrisa iba desapareciendo.- Vamos. ¿Porque no puedo ver lo que deseo?. ¡Oh, ahora, ahora se ve!  
Sakura dibujó en su cara una increíble sonrisa de auténtico entusiasmo y felicidad, luego sus ojos se quedaron en blanco y cayó hacia atrás inconsciente. Un momento antes de que su cuerpo chocara contra el suelo Fye la cogió entre sus brazos.  
- Pobre Sakura... Que bonitos sentimientos.  
- Fye¿que le ha pasado? -Syaoran estaba muy asustado.  
- ¿No lo comprendes Syaoran? -Fye miró a los ojos al muchacho muy sonriente y luego los volvió a posar sobre la imagen de Sakura.- El precio que pagamos es muy alto. El deseo de Sakura era recordar los momentos que vivió contigo, en el fondo de su alma ella sabe que te conoce. ¿No es precioso?  
Syaoran se agachó y acarició la mejilla de la princesa. Parecía que fuera a llorar pero al contrario de eso sonrió y le cogió la mano. Rumiko también de acercó a la princesa y posó una de sus manos encima de su corazón.  
- No te preocupes muchacho. Ella estará bien. La cuidas estupendamente.

Entonces Fye se levantó y se giró, sin quererlo, hacia el espejo. Tan solo miró un instante hacia el espejo pero su cara se sonrojó. Giró la cabeza hacia otro lado con los ojos muy abiertos, como sorprendido, respiro profundamente y volvió a mirar al espejo. Se vio esa expresión de sorpresa otra vez pero entonces se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara y volvió a sonrojarse.  
- Oh... Jeje -Y Fye se apartó del espejo y se apoyó en la pared.  
En el fondo no estaba sorprendido, se imaginaba algo por el estilo. Lo que Fye vió a través de el espejo fue a Kurogane sonriendo dulcemente y abrazándolo.

- Bien, Syaoran. -Rumiko se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del chico y le explicó.- Creo que ahora deberías mirar tu en el espejo.  
- Ok. -Syaoran se alzó y se colocó frente al espejo.- Lo que yo más deseo...  
Syaoran permaneció inmóvil con una expresión seria, luego alzó una mano hacia el espejo la apoyo en él y pasó algo realmente sorprendente. Una pluma de Sakura salió de dentro del espejo y se posó en la mano de Syaoran.  
- Lo has hecho muy bien Syaoran. -Susurró Rumiko.  
- Hyuuu!. ¿Que ha pasado?  
- Oh... Una pluma de la princesa. -Se volteó y la colocó encima de Sakura que la absorbió y recupero el conocimiento.  
- Mu... Muchacho?  
- ¡Hemos recuperado una de sus plumas princesa!  
- ¿De verdad? Que bien! - Y Sakura dibujó una de sus preciosas sonrisas y se abrazó a Syaoran.  
- Bueno. -Mokona dio señales de vida de entre la capa de Kurogane- Creo que ya podemos irnos!  
- ¿Cuando tiempo llevabas ahí manjuu blanco?  
- Jiji, es una de mis técnicas, esconderme entre tus ropas.  
- ¡Serás estúpida, bola blanca!

Rumiko se acercó a Fye y le miró a los ojos.  
- ¿Porque has decidido no usar tu magia?  
- ¿Eh? -Fye sonrió como siempre hacia.  
La mujer de cabellera larga levantó su mano derecha y la colocó encima del corazón de Fye.  
- Dios mío... -Rumiko miro seriamente a los ojos del rubio.- ¿Eres un mago de Celes verdad?  
- Verdad. ¿Que hay de malo en ello?  
- Nada. Pero déjame darte un consejo. No podrás vivir huyendo toda tu vida. Deberás tomar una decisión si quieres proteger a los tuyos porqué tarde o tempranó acabarás por usar tu magia.  
- No voy a usar mi magia nunca. -Fye borró toda sonrisa de su rostro y miró directamente a Rumiko.  
- Nunca digas nunca. -Afirmó esta muy seriamente.  
- Gracias igualmente por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta. Pero no voy a usar mi magia. -Fye se giró hacia los demás y se fue del lado de Rumiko. -¿Estas bien Sakura?  
- Sí, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi.

Rumiko giró de repente y miró con curiosidad a Kurogane.  
- ¿Podria ser que...?- Rumiko se acercó al ninja y le observó atentamente.  
- ¿Que estas mirando?  
La bruja de larga cabellera apoyo su mano en el corazón del japonés como acababa de hacer con Fye.  
- Lo sabía. -Miró directamente a los ojos de Kurogane con una expresión entre sorprendida y contenta.- Al final te daras cuenta. Podrás cambiar poco a poco a su lado y quitarte esa mascara de frialdad.  
- ¿Que me estas contando?  
- Pero... -Rumiko puso cara de autentico enfado.- También seras el causante de su desgracia. Andate con cuidado o sera demasiado tarde.  
Kurogane se apartó de un salto y miró con una mirada asesina a la bruja.  
- ¿Pero de que habla esta mujer? -Pensaba para si mismo.- ¿Que desgracia?-¿De que me darñé cuenta?.¡Esta chiflada!

- Bueno, nos vamos! - Mokona abrió la boca de repente y los pilló a todos de imprevisto.  
- ¡Recordad mis palabras!. -Gritó Rumiko.- Y saludad a Yuuko de mi parte!

Eso fue lo último que oyeron antes de empezar su viaje a un nuevo mundo.


End file.
